Night Fever
by foxboro
Summary: Elizabeth is bored. Living by yourself isn't easy. Jack shows up in very unusual circumstances and suddenly life is anything but boring! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! SPARRABETH! RE-RATED TO M! WARNING. CONTAINS SENSITIVE SUBJECTS! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. Unfortunately I do not own anything to do with POTC. The concept, characters etc all belong to the great mouse. If I did own them Jack and Elizabeth would have been together (if I hadn't got to him first! Lol!)**

**Setting. 12 months after AWE. Will is at sea for 10 years as Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Only contact by letter via a scheme he worked out with Elizabeth during their 24 hrs together. Elizabeth is living alone in a cottage on the cliff tops a couple of miles out of Tortuga. There is no child from her 24 hrs with Will.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter One

Elizabeth sighed deeply in frustration, residing herself to the fact that she would never be able to rehang the closet door by herself. Hands on hips, she glared at the offending object, and then kicked out at it with her foot.

"_Owwww!"_ she cried, the door coming out of the exchange the victor. Ruefully, she rubbed her throbbing toes, while the door leaned against the outside closet and seemed to laugh at her. She stamped her foot in sheer frustration, immediately regretting the childish outburst ad pain radiated from her bruised toes.

"_Damn!"_ she muttered under her breath. _"What I wouldn't give sometimes for a man around this place!"_

Casting a look of disgust at the door, she moved away and hobbled into her cottage. Removing her shoe, she surveyed her battered toes. Already turning blue, the nail had split and blood was everywhere. She hobbled to the range and set some water over the fire to heat. While waiting, she reflected on how much her life had changed over the past twelve months.

Since the end of their adventures with Captain Jack Sparrow, her somewhat rushed marriage to William Turner and the 24 hours they had spent together as man and wife, she had seen no-one. Not a soul apart from when she made the 2 mile journey into Tortuga for supplies. She was bored. Bored senseless and lonely.

She understood that Will, now tied to being Captain of the Flying Dutchman for all eternity, had a plausible reason for not seeing her. He could, after all, only spend one day on land every 10 years, a situation she had wholeheartedly believed that she could live with.

Reality was a whole world away though – literally! Will had an excuse. Jack, however did not! He knew that she was living near Tortuga. It wouldn't take much brain power to find her. She felt lost, alone and abandoned.

She kept in contact with Will through letters. As she saw it, if Will could find a way to contact her then what had happened to Jack?

He could come and go as he pleased with no restriction…so why had he not been to see her?

She recalled his smile, lazy, almost insolent. His smirk, his pout. Unconsciously, he seemed to invade her senses; his eyes, like dark liquid pools, endlessly deep and quick to show his inner emotions. With a shock, she realised that she missed him. His quirky ways, his laugh, even the way he had an unlimited capacity for rum.

Most of all, she missed his banter, the way their spats used to ebb and flow like the tide, the unseen tussle to gain the upper hand. The flirting. Yes, she admitted, she missed that most of all. The element of danger, the risk of goading him enough for his iron will to break so that he would kiss her as he had that day on The Pearl, when even though she was using him for her own ends, their kiss had shocked her to the depths of her being. Feelings she hadn't known existed until that perfect moment. Feelings she hadn't even admitted to having…until now.

So, she pondered…why hadn't she seen him? He had no excuse, not like Will.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and, sighing, got to her feet, beginning to feel rather annoyed with herself.

"_Pull yourself together, Mrs Turner!"_ she told herself. _"You've led men into battle…you are The Pirate King…you don't need anyone checking on you every five minutes."_

She turned to the range and prepared to tend to her poor, battered toes.


	2. Chapter 2

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter One**

Chapter Two

Jack was in his cabin working with his charts. They had been doing some honest pirating off the African coast, but were now back in home waters…just!

The hold was packed full of swag and there would be a tidy profit to be had . Everyone was in high spirits in anticipation of having some money in their pockets. Jack grinned. He knew exactly what he would be spending some of it on!

The door to his cabin suddenly burst open and Mr Gibbs, his friend and First Mate quickly entered.

"_Ship Ahoy, Capt'n!"_

Jack's head snapped up from his charts. _"Colours?"_ he asked.

"_East Indian."_ Gibbs smiled. _"An' runnin' low in the water. I'd say she's carryin' a fair amount in her hold."_

They both exited the cabin and made their way above decks to the helm. Jack used his telescope to get a better view.

"_It's the Mayfly. Prob'ly full o' rum bound fer England. I'm sure we could light'n her load. Hoist the colours!"_

"_Hoist the colours!"_ Gibbs hollered. _"Make ready the guns! Move ye bilge rats!"_

Jack surveyed the bustling scene, a wry smile on his face, anticipation settling in his stomach. This trip was turning out to be more profitable than he had imagined.

The Pearl quickly outran The Mayfly, and it wasn't long before the two ships drew level. Jack grinned as he looked over to see a sparse crew on the slower ship.

"_Fire All!"_ Jack commanded, and within seconds The Pearl's guns roared into life, followed immediately by the returning fire from the lightly armed Mayfly. The Pearl edged closer in preparation to board.

"_All hands board!"_ Jack shouted, and, swords drawn, his crew swung over to the other vessel. As they gained the deck there was a cry from below decks of _"Forward!"_

Troops appeared from every available hiding place, swords drawn, ready to fight.

'_Bugger!'_ thought Jack. _'It's a soddin' troop ship!'_

The battle raged. Gibbs fought at Jack's back but it seemed that for every man they cut down, two more took their place. The guttural sounds of men falling and breathing their last filled the air. A quick glance showed that Jack's men were holding their own…but only just. They edged forward, cutting down all in their path, but they couldn't fight like men possessed for ever.

Gibbs was now fighting two men behind him, while Jack had two of his own to contend with. He cut one down, and, hearing a cry from Gibbs, half turned to help his friend.

Distracted, he failed to block the strike of the attacking blade. Jack clutched at his stomach, agony coursing through his body. He fell to his knees on the deck, saw that same sword swing in an arch towards him, then clatter to the deck as Gibbs' sword found its mark. He took his hand away from the gaping wound. Blood flowed freely, saturating his shirt and breeches and staining the deck.

Jack's vision blurred, and then reduced, blocking the battle around him. He felt himself growing weak, the blood in his veins growing cold. He swayed and then fell onto his side, sword dropping from his hand. The blackness was closing in on him, ferrying him away from the carnage all around him. His last conscious thought was of Gibb's voice, panicked and urgent.

"_Jack! Jack!"_

He heard no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As previous chapters.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Three

Joshamee Gibbs was a worried man. It had been three days since they had attacked The Mayfly and The Pearl was now under full sail heading for Tortuga.

They had managed to gain the upper hand with the Troopship – enough to recover their wounded, including Jack and follow that oldest of Pirate traditions – fight to run away – The Pearl outstripping the slower Mayfly easily.

Gibbs cast his mind back to the aftermath of the battle. Seven of the crew had died, cut down in the heat of battle. They had died bravely, he mused. Six men had been injured, including Jack. Three had since died, their bodies commended to the sea. Two were recovering, their wounds bandaged with no sign of infection.

He sighed, deeply, a worried frown on his face. Jack had been taken straight to his cabin; he had been sliced from just above his navel, up under his ribs and around to just over his kidneys. The wound was deep, exposing his ribcage and slicing through muscle. They had managed to stem the bleeding, but he was still unconscious, tossing in his delirium in the midst of fever.

Gibbs feared that he would die. The wound was heavily infected, its outer edges swollen, painful and hot, a red, angry flush radiating outward from it to stain the skin. They didn't have the knowledge or supplies to treat a wound this severe.

Gibbs had been forced to take the only option left to him. Make for Tortuga – and Miss Elizabeth. It would be a mammoth task for her, but she might, just might be able to do it. She could get medical supplies and would have a woman's touch with nursing. It was their only hope. Jack would certainly die if they left him aboard his precious Pearl. They had done their best but it just wasn't good enough.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ

It was dark when they docked. Pintel and Ragetti went ashore and 'appropriated' a donkey and cart onto which Jack was lifted. Gibbs had directions to Elizabeth's cottage, high on the cliffs.

They set off, through the mayhem that was Tortuga port, the last true Pirate port in the whole of the Caribbean.

Slowly, they left the debauchery behind and, eventually, the only sound became the carts wheels on the dirt track, the steady clip clop of the beast, and Jack's tortured cries. Gibbs prayed that they would be in time, for Jack was getting weaker by the hour.

It took well over an hour for the little group to cover the two miles to the dwelling. They had to go slowly – Jack screamed out at every bump in the road and they stopped frequently to restrain his thrashing. Several times, he suddenly went quiet, causing them to pause in their journey to check that he was still alive.

They had passed the last house about 15 minutes before. The next one should be Elizabeth's. They rounded a bend and up ahead was a cottage, a light showing in the window overlooking the sea. Gibbs heaved a sigh of sheer relief. They had made it, had delivered Jack without killing him during the journey. They came to a halt outside the gate. Gibbs jumped down and walked up the path and around to the side of the building, to the door, knocked softly and waited. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, from behind him, a knife was placed against his throat and a deep voice demanded, _"State your business!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Four

Gibbs stayed perfectly still, his mind working quickly. Pintel and Ragetti couldn't see him from the road; he would get no help from that quarter. Speed was his only defence. He lifted his foot and stamped down hard, grabbing his assailant's wrist, twisting their arm away from him as he did so.

He heard a gasp and a womanly cry. He released his attacker and turned to face them.

"_Miss Elizabeth?"_ he quickly said. _"Tis me, Gibbs."_

Elizabeth looked up from her position on one knee, where the force of his twisting her arm had thrown her.

"_Mr Gibbs?"_ she questioned. _"What on earth are you doing here in the middle of the night?"_

Gibbs quickly explained and, moments later Jack was being carried into the cottage on the closet door. He was transferred to the bed while Elizabeth was given lengthier details of what had transpired. They agreed that The Pearl would stay in harbour for a few days. Gibbs privately thought that they would need to in order to attend Jack's funeral, but knew that if there were a chance of saving him, she would do everything in her power to pull him through.

"_Ye won't b' able t' nurse 'im by yerself, Miss Elizabeth."_ said Gibbs.

She agreed and racked her brains for a solution. _"A ladies maid of mine settled in Tortuga after leaving my Father's employ, some 8 or 9 years ago. Could you possibly see if you could find her for me? I don't even know if she is still in the area, but if she is, ask her to attend me tomorrow morning? Assure her that she will be well compensated."_

"_Aye. I will, Miss."_

"_Her name is Juliette Walters. Someone will know of her."_

"_I'll find 'er, Miss Elizabeth. We'll b' stoppin' 'ere fer a few days. Send word if yer need anythin'."_

Moments later, they left, leaving her and Jack together.

Elizabeth took a lantern and placed it by the bed, revealing Jack's face, which had previously been in shadow. She gasped at the sight of him. He had fallen into deep unconsciousness. His skin had a red, unnatural flush to it, with an almost translucent quality beneath the weathered features. Sweat dotted his brow, highlighting the furrows of pain. She lowered the sheet to examine his wound and noted the blood and pus seeping through the roughly fashioned bandage.

It took a while to soak the bandage off as it had adhered to the wound and Jack's skin, but eventually the wound was exposed to her gaze.

"_Oh my God…Jack!"_ she exclaimed out load. _"What in God's name am I to do with that?"_

Her heart sank. The wound worse that she had feared…much, much worse. It was heavily infected, the smooth edges were starting to break down, and crusted scabs of pus were everywhere. The stench was overpowering.

'_He's going to die from this!'_ she thought. _'I can't cure this – no-one can! It's too bad. Oh, Jack! I'm sorry!'_

But she had to try. Had to do everything she could to save the man lying so helpless, so desperately ill before her. _'Think…think! Yes! Clean it!'_

She turned and quickly fetched her small medical kit, a sheet, and, _'how Jack would laugh!'_, a bottle of Rum. She tore the sheet into strips, poured a good quantity of rum into the wound and started to clean away all of the infection she could see. Her stomach started to rebel, bile rising in her throat. Ignoring it, she worked on. The pile of soiled linen grew at an alarming rate, but finally the job was completed. She made a hot poultice, soaked a freshly laundered piece of linen in it and packed the deep cleft with it. She placed a snug bandage around him to keep it in place, finding the physical act of rolling his dead weight exhausting.

Having done what she could, she sat back, and to her surprise, immediately burst into tears. She couldn't see how he could possibly survive an injury so severe, with such a raging infection. She sat and sobbed out her frustration at being able to do so little for him. She knew that, although a Pirate, he was a good man. He didn't deserve to die like this, she thought.

Finally, she realised just how much this rough and ready Pirate meant to her and she pledged that she would do all that she could for him. It would be their biggest battle yet, but, she mused, neither of them was a quitter. She would make him fight. She had enough strength for them both.

The hours slid slowly by. Jack lay as still as death for a while, but, as the night wore on, he started to toss and turn, alternating between incoherent mumblings and shouting out orders, obviously believing that he was still captaining The Pearl.

Through it all, Elizabeth sat by him, bathing his hot, fevered skin with cold water, checking that his bandage was clean and murmuring soothing words to him. The sheet had long ago been thrown from his body, and Elizabeth soon realised that if she were to bring his dangerously high temperature down, she would have to remove his breeches, which were trapping heat against his body. She unfastened the buttons and slowly tugged them down his legs, imagining what he would have to say if he were conscious. The thought immediately caused heat to rise in her cheeks.

The movement immediately started Jack mumbling again and she trailed her gaze up his body to his face, feeling yet more heat flood her as she did so. She resumed her task, finally easing them off him and, fetching more water, she bathed his body repeatedly to cool him, finally bringing the sheet back up to his waist.

Edging her chair closer to the bed, she sat, leaning her elbows on the bed with his hand clasped between hers. She had done everything that she could think of for now. It was now up to Jack.

"_Please fight, Jack."_ She whispered, leaning closer to him. _"I need you to fight. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Five

The sun had been up for a couple of hours. Elizabeth was exhausted. There was no improvement in Jack's condition. If anything he was even more restless and weakening at an alarming rate. She spooned some more water between his dry, cracked lips and checked that there was no stain on his bandage.

She knew that Mr Gibbs did not expect his old friend to pull through this, although he hadn't the heart to voice his fears to her. But it was hanging over him, in the defeated slump of his shoulders and in the way he had told her that they would be around for a few days.

Well, she could say for certain that there would be no funeral if she had anything to do with it!

There was a gentle knock on the door. Elizabeth checked to see that Jack was decent and pulled the curtain across that divided the living and sleeping areas of the little cottage. She walked to the door and opened it. She sighed with relief. Standing outside was Juliette, with two bags in her hands.

"_Oh, Juliette. I'm so pleased to see you. Please come in."_

"_Ma'am"_

"_Elizabeth, please. You're not my maid now and I'm so greatful that you came."_

Juliette entered the cottage and placed her bags on the floor, then, at Elizabeth's gesture, sat at the well scrubbed table.

"_I don't know how much has been explained to you…?"_

"_Oh ma'am…sorry…Elizabeth. The gentleman that spoke to me last night explained that you needed me to help you nurse an old friend who had been injured. My Husband is away at sea and so I came as soon as I could. I've brought some medical supplies with me."_

'_Oh, you angel!'_ Elizabeth thought. _"Right, well, let's have a hot drink and then you can meet our patient."_

They chatted a while, sipping their tea, until Elizabeth heard Jack getting restless and starting to murmur. They went into the bedroom and Elizabeth turned to Juliette. _"He has a severe fever and an infected wound that was left for several days without treatment. He's extremely sick." _She warned. _"Juliette, this is Jack. A very dear friend of mine."_

Juliette stepped closer to the bed and looked down at the unconscious man. _"No! It couldn't be!"_ she thought in shock. She gasped – eyes widening in disbelief, her face turning pale. Jack Sparrow! The man she had once loved. The man she now hated more than any other!

Elizabeth noted her reaction to Jack, but interpreted it as nerves and shock at seeing such a sick man. _"Don't worry. It's a shock the first time you see someone this ill, but you'll be fine. You'll see."_

Juliette nodded her head and moved back from the bed, images from the past flicking through her mind.

"_Right!"_ said Elizabeth. _"Shall we have a look through your medical supplies and see if there's anything to make him more comfortable?"_

The two women found a large bottle of laudanum, some new ingredients for poultices, lint, some sheets and some ointments. After administering a dose of laudanum, Jack settled and seemed to be actually resting for the first time.

They decided that they would take turns nursing Jack, alternatively resting, so that they could attend to him around the clock. Juliette, assuring Elizabeth that she was over the shock, could cope and would call her if needed, took charge and sent the exhausted woman for some rest. It was not long before Elizabeth was sound asleep on the couch in the other room.

Juliette walked back to Jack, a hard, steely look on her face and an extra bottle of laudanum hidden in her skirt.

"_Right Jack Sparrow. I have the upper hand now and, by God, you'll pay for what you did to me!"_

She poured a large measure of the sedative and drizzled it between Jack's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Six

Elizabeth woke several hours later and immediately walked into the bedroom. Juliette was dozing in the chair. Jack hadn't moved, she noted. She leant closer. He had a blue tinge around his mouth, his eyes partly open, were gazed. Her heart leapt into her throat.

'_Oh God! He's dying!'_ thought Elizabeth. '_I'm going to lose him! He's giving up!'_

She wanted to shout and scream, stamp her feet at the injustice of it all, but what good would it do? She lowered herself to the side of the bed to check his wound with tears in her eyes. As she released the bandage, he moaned, immediately rousing Juliette, who rose and came to the bed to help.

They removed the packing from the wound. It looked a lot cleaner. There was less infection, more areas of pink, the skin around it less angry and inflamed. |Carefully they repacked it with clean dressings and a new poultice. At least the laudanum was keeping him more settled, thought Elizabeth. He needed to sleep to gain strength and fight his way back to her.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

All through the next 24 hours, they looked after Jack, checking his wound, administering his laudanum to keep him sedated and to help with the pain, giving him water and working to control his temperature. In between times, they took turns to rest so that there was always someone with him.

By the end of the next day, Elizabeth had started to reduce the amount of sedative, but she was concerned that, although his wound was improving and his temperature was more stable, the blue stain around his mouth was spreading and he showed no sign of surfacing from unconsciousness.

She and Juliette had spent hours talking when they were together and Elizabeth learned that her former maid had been married for 3 years but, had confided to her that she was unable to have children. She didn't offer any further information as to why, but Elizabeth felt there was a mystery lurking somewhere in her past.

'_Well…we all have skeletons hidden somewhere.'_ she thought and put it out of her mind.

They decided that they would split the following night into two shifts. Juliette would sit up first and Elizabeth would take the second watch of the night. There wasn't actually much to do. Jack just lay there…motionless. The blue stain around his mouth growing deeper while his eyes sunk into his sockets.

Elizabeth thought that it had now become just a matter of time, of keeping him comfortable until he slipped away from them, but wouldn't, couldn't dwell on it. She was struggling to hold her emotions in check. She knew that she would fall apart and splinter into a thousand pieces if she failed.

Juliette sent her off to rest and then administered a large dose of sedative to the comatose pirate. She had almost finished the second, secret bottle, but there was enough for a second, fatal dose later in the night. She sat back and surveyed the man on the bed. Elizabeth didn't know it, but when she was alone, she did nothing at all to help him. She wanted him to suffer. To die slowly – it would also look less suspicious, but tonight she would finish this…Jack Sparrow would be no more.

Her plan, conceived in the minutes after she had realised who her 'patient' was, would reach the conclusion. She would have her revenge.

An inner voice suddenly asked _'Why wait? Do it now! No-one will ever know!'_ Juliette moved her gaze slowly from Jack's still body, now starting to gasp for every breath, to the bottle of laudanum and back again. _'Why not?'_ she thought and picked up the bottle. Leaning forwards she began to pour the remaining liquid into Jack's mouth.

"I forgot my shawl…Oh! No! Juliette! No! I gave him a dose an hour ago! What are you doing?"

Elizabeth flew across the room and knocked the bottle from Juliette's hand. She saw the bottle she had been using still on the cabinet beside the bed.

She grabbed the other woman's wrist and dragged her into the other room, almost throwing her onto the couch. She stood over her, hands on hips, a disgusted, disbelieving look on her face.

Juliette covered her face with her hands and broke down. Tears coursed down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I don't know what came over me. I would have killed him – still might have!" She burst into a fresh wave of sobbing.

Gradually, Elizabeth quietened her enough for the whole sorry tale to spill out.

"Eight years ago, just after I'd moved here, I was working in one of the Taverns. I got involved with a handsome, smooth talking man who I loved with all of my heart. I believed him when he said that he loved me too. It was glorious, everything was perfect. We were together for just three months…

…He went back to sea, but, before he left, he promised me that he would be back in a little more than a month – two at most. Like a fool, I believed him. A couple of weeks after he had left, I discovered that I was with child. I was so scared, but somehow joyously happy, knowing as I did that he would be back in a matter of weeks.

I waited and waited. One month became two…three…four, with no sign of him. Then someone told me that he was dead. Accident at sea, they said. My world ended, came tumbling down around me. A few days later, at five months pregnant, I mis-carried and almost died, wished with all of my heart that I had. Now I can't have children. I'll never hold a child of my own. The very thought tears me up. It was years later that I discovered that he was very much alive. He'd just used me and walked away. Left me to my fate. His name was Jack Sparrow!"

"Oh!" was all that Elizabeth could say. The silence stretched. Both women looked at one another. Neither knew how to break the silence. Elizabeth, although she could understand Juliette's feelings, couldn't accept that Jack would just walk out on the girl. _'He wouldn't do that…not her Jack!'_

"I think that for the time being it would be better if you went home." Elizabeth said, adding kindly, "Once Jack is better, then you must talk with him, but until then I need to be certain that everything in my power is done to pull him through this. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Elizabeth." Said Juliette, sounding stronger now. "I'll get my things and go. Thank you for listening to me. It's a relief to tell someone. I'll leave the rest of the supplies that I brought with me." So saying, she started to gather her few belongings together.

Elizabeth went into Jack. She gazed down at the face she loved, then. Kneeling, she placed her ear to his chest. His heartbeat was very faint, almost like a small bird fluttering inside his chest. Lifting her head, Elizabeth looked at his bandages, noting that there was no seepage with relief. His pulse took an age to find, thin and reedy as it was.

Elizabeth had no idea of the doses Juliette had given him. All she could do now was pray that he had the will, the sheer stubbornness, to hang on and fight his way to life. She gathered both bottles of sedative and locked them in her trunk, noting with relief that Juliette had gone. She put the key in her pocket.

Going back to the bedroom, she curled up on the bed next to Jack, moulding her body to his.

"Sleep tight, my love." She whispered. "You're safe now. I won't let anyone harm you again. Come back to me Jack, I need you!"

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ

**Now, please go and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Seven

Elizabeth woke to something tickling her face. From the light shining behind her closed eyelids, the sun must have been up for some time. Again, something brushed against her face and she opened one eye to see what it was. A blue trinket, woven into long, black hair, waved gently in the breeze from the part open window.

"Jack!" Elizabeth thought and steadied herself, quietly gaining courage for what she knew she might have to face.

Slowly, she lifted herself up and turned her head to look down on him. What she saw stopped her world in its tracks.

Jack looked back at her, weak, very sick, but alive. A ghost of a smile hovered over his lips.

"Jack! Oh thank God!" she cried, almost flinging herself at him.

An almost unrecognisable voice, husky from not being used, weak from illness, was forced through dry, cracked lips. "Easy on t' goods, darlin."

Elizabeth immediately burst into noisy tears. All of her pent up feelings and emotions surged to the surface. She covered her face with her hands and rocked slowly back and forth, sobs racking her body, tears flowing unheeded down her cheeks through her splayed fingers.

Jack looked up at her. "If I'd 'ave known I'd get a reception like this, I'd 'ave come months ago." He whispered, and then grimaced in pain as he shifted.

"Oh Jack! I thought you were dying. I thought I'd lost you…lost the opportunity to tell you how I feel."

The tears increased as if they were cleansing all of the hurt and loneliness from her past. Jack gazed at her, a slightly quizzical look in his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. With a quick look at Jack, Elizabeth went to open it, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

On the doorstep stood Mr Gibbs. He took one look at her tear-stained face and his face fell, all colour draining out of it in an instant. He took a deep, ragged breath, his eyes fearful. "Oh no! No! He's gone isn't he?" he said in bewilderment, tears gathering in his eyes.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth looked up from the table where she was busily preparing a broth for Jack, at the two men talking in the bedroom. It had been almost a week since Jack had finally woken and now, she was certain that, in time, he would be back to his old self.

Gibbs visited every day to help her change Jack's dressing as it was an extremely painful procedure for him and she needed help. He always stayed for a while afterwards to talk to him, always watchful for signs of exhaustion, which, after a prolonged period of unconsciousness, happened frequently. Elizabeth also made sure that as soon as Jack looked strained or tired, the conversation came to a close. Rest and good care were what he needed and she made sure that he got them. She smiled as she reflected on how close these two men actually were. They had almost a Father and Son relationship, although she knew that neither would openly admit how much the other meant to them.

In the last six days, Jack had slowly started on the long road to full health. His skin had lost the frightening waxy, transparent texture it had during his infection and he was starting to look like the handsome man she knew him to be. It would take time for him to fully recover, his wound alone would keep him on land for the next six months and he and Gibbs were discussing what to do regarding The Pearl and the crew. It seemed that as First Mate, Gibbs would captain her in Jacks absence, until he was well enough to take command, and Jack was just extracting a promise that he would return to port at least monthly so that he could report to Jack.

Elizabeth knew that Jack would pine for both his precious Pearl and his dear friend and that he would become restless at his enforced absence from the life that he loved, but she felt that he would benefit greatly from the rest, regular meals and a little cosseting.

Selfishly, she was overjoyed that she would have him with her for the foreseeable future. The knowledge that he came so close to dying had shocked her into the realisation that he meant the world to her, which, in itself, brought its own problems.

She was married to Will. To whom she had promised to wait for and to remain faithful to. But she had believed that she would be able to wait those ten long years before she would see him again. Now she knew that she couldn't. Will's love for her would last an eternity. Her love for him was receding day by day, not because she _didn't_ love him, she did, but because where he now had eternal life, she didn't. She was quickly coming to realise that the price they had paid was too high. She only had one life and she wanted to live it, not watch it drift by as she waited for the one day every ten years that Will would be able to spend with her.

She wanted to live her life with Jack. Not waste precious time getting older and pining for her lost Husband. The guilt she felt was enormous and she knew that she would have to write to Will. It would be the hardest letter she would ever write but he deserved the truth, possibly even expected that she would feel as she did.

It was, she knew, not going to be easy…but when had anything involving Captain Jack Sparrow been that?

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realised that Gibbs was leaving until he halted by the table to say goodbye. She glanced at Jack and realised that he was sleeping. He often dozed off in the middle of a conversation but it was to be expected. He was still very weak.

Elizabeth walked outside with him so that they didn't disturb Jack.

"I wanted to ask you something, Mr Gibbs." Elizabeth hesitated. "About Jack. Did you know him about nine years ago?"

Gibbs thought. "No, Miss Elizabeth. Tis sev'n years next month that I've known Jack."

"Oh nothing. It doesn't matter. Oh! Don't forget that I'm not Miss Elizabeth any more…I'm Mrs Turner…and I keep asking you to call me Elizabeth." She smiled at Gibbs. She had a lot of respect for the older man. She knew, though, that she would always be Miss Elizabeth to him.

They chatted for a few more minutes about Jack's progress and what he had agreed to regarding The Pearl, and then he left her to return to the ship, leaving her once again with Jack.

Elizabeth returned inside and busied herself in the kitchen, taking care to be quiet so as not to disturb Jack. He needed his rest in order to regain strength and heal.

When their meal was cooking, she sat at the table; a little disappointed that Gibbs hadn't been able to shed any light on Jack's life at the time he was with Juliette. The woman's story had touched her but she still couldn't believe that Jack would have deserted her. Knowing that ultimately, Juliette would need to speak with Jack, she knew that she would have to broach the subject first with him. It would be too much to be confronted by Juliette's emotional encounter at present. She would be a lot more tactful and gentle. It was not something she relished doing but knew that she had no choice.

"Why is it, Jack, that you always manage to complicate my life?" she thought. The list of un-savoury things she had to face was growing.

NOW PLEASE GO REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Eight

Three months had now passed since _The Pearl_ had set sail with Gibbs as her acting captain and, true to his word; he brought her back into port every month to report to Jack. Before setting sail for the first time, he had arrived on the doorstep with a fold-up bed for Elizabeth, knowing that with Jack using hers and still requiring a lot of attention to his wound, she was sleeping in a chair. She was so grateful and surprised that he had even thought about it.

It had certainly caused some comments from Jack, who had stated that there was plenty of room in the bed he was using for two, and had then proceeded to sulk for an entire day. At least, she thought, it showed that he was recovering.

It was late afternoon. Elizabeth was sitting outside the cottage on a little stone bench, weathered and worn, that sat overlooking the sea. If was a place she came to if she was troubled. Watching the vast expanse of ocean helped her to think – to make decisions and to soothe her soul.

She had written to Will, poured her heart out to him in a bid to make him see how impractical and unfair their promises had been. After all, when they had married, they had never even imagined that they might be separated by such improbable circumstances. All that she wanted now was his answer. He wasn't an unreasonable person and she was sure that they would part as friends – which left her with the problem of Juliette.

She **had** to broach the subject with Jack. He was strong enough now to deal with it. In fact, he was champing at the bit to get back to sea and was becoming a handful in every way. Obviously feeling a lot better had kicked his libido to the front of his mind and it was a daily challenge not to let the banter they had always shared develop into something more. The battle that she fought not to give into him was not one she actually wanted to win, but she felt that she owed it to Will not to allow her relationship with Jack to become intimate until she had heard from him.

Elizabeth was so deep in thought that she was unaware that Jack had seated himself on the bench next to her until he spoke.

"Penny fer 'em, luv."

She mentally shook herself as reality came back into focus. "What? Oh…nothing really. I was just thinking about Will."

"Ah!" said Jack. "An' how is Mr Turner? I take it yer've discovered a way t' keep in touch?"

"Yes, Jack. We have. Things are a little 'difficult' although I'm awaiting a letter at the moment. I hope to hear from him very soon."

"Oh…right." Said Jack and, uncharacteristically went very quiet.

After several minutes of sitting together in silence, Elizabeth spoke.

"Actually Jack, I've been meaning to speak with you about something. I know that it's none of my business but I think I ought to tell you the whole story as I know it."

She started to tell him the sorry tale from the moment she had asked Mr Gibbs to take a message to Juliette, until she asked her to leave following her discovery of Juliette's poisoning of Jack. Throughout the whole rendition, Jack sat staring out across the sea, no hint of what he was thinking or feeling on his face.

When she had finished she said, "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm not prying but I thought it would be easier coming from me. She's asked if she can see you."

Her words were met by a brooding, heavy silence which stretched on until Elizabeth began to wonder if he thought she had taken too much on herself and had probed too far into his business. "I'm sorry Jack."

Her words seemed to awaken him and he turned to her, shock now registered on his face, his eyes hooded and full of regrets.

"Pregnant, ye say?"

She nodded. "Yes, Jack."

"Oh dear God, Lizzie. No wonder she hated me. I'd no idea. I didn't forget 'er, didn't leave 'er. Don't think badly of m', Lizzie, luv. 'm so, so sorry she lost the child, b't how can I put it right? If I was 'er I'd 'ave done m' in…prop'ly!"

The anguish in his voice cut Elizabeth to the core. She had seen this pirate captain in all manner of situations but, she had never seen him with tears in his eyes, quite obviously distressed and at a loss over what to do.

"Where were you, Jack? Why didn't you return to her?"

"Oh, Lizzie. I swear I didn't abandon 'er. Yer rememb'r m' tellin' ye about t' first time I met t Pentacostos tribe? It were then! I was only s'pposed to be at sea fer a month or so, but it were at leas' eight b'fore I managed t' return. I looked everywhere fer 'er but no-one knew where she'd gone. 'ventually I thought she'd had a better offer an' moved on with 'er life. I swear I never meant t' hurt 'er or t' child…me child…" His voice broke.

Jack stood abruptly and walked a few steps forward, his back towards Elizabeth. She was saddened by the tragic tale, and knew that she had been right in believing that there was some misfortune that had occurred. She knew that Jack wouldn't abandon anyone in such a fashion. It wasn't in his nature.

She got to her feet, went to him and opened her arms to him. They stood, arms wrapped around each other until dusk fell.

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED SO FAR. YOU'RE ALL GREAT! **


	9. Chapter 9

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Nine

Early the very next day, Jack went, with trepidation, to seek out Juliette and explain to her what had happened. Elizabeth made him promise that he wouldn't tire himself out, and warned him that he would receive an icy reception. It was imperative to his recovery that he did nothing to diminish his strength. She didn't know how long he would be, knowing Jack, she suspected that he would stay with Juliette until she was composed.

While he was gone, the cottage felt empty and desolate, as if the heart had been torn from it. No matter what task she set herself, Elizabeth found that she was glancing out of the window every few minutes to see if Jack was returning to her. Although she knew that for all of their sakes the whole sorry mess had to be finalised and laid to rest between them, it unsettled her to realise that Jack had relationships in his past. Why she felt this way she wasn't sure. He was a strikingly handsome man, a Captain and, she admitted, in a certain way, a scoundrel. Of course he hadn't lived like a monk all of his life. She just didn't want to think about it. It hurt. And so, she spent the rest of the day agitated and restless, desperate for his return.

It was evening before he arrived back. By this time she had wound herself into bundle of nerves. In fact, she had been ready to go out and look for him. She was dismayed to see that he looked shattered.

She had earlier managed to prepare a meal which she quickly set to reheat and then busied herself to making sure that he was settled. Jack seemed unaware of her frantic activity. He sat by the fire, gazing into the flames, speculative, quiet and withdrawn.

Elizabeth worried that she should have let him regain more strength before telling him. It had quite obviously been a shock and, although he looked so much better, his body had taken a beating and he was still in the process of recovering. She placed his meal at the table and watched, discreetly, as he pushed the food around his plate.

Finally, as if he could contain his thoughts no longer, he looked at her and murmured huskily, "Oh, Lizzie. It were a boy. I lost a son an' knew nothin' about it till t'day…"

"Oh…Jack!"

For the second time in 24 hours, she was there to pick up the pieces. Jack, her hardened pirate captain, who cut men down in battle and made life and death decisions at sea without a second's emotion, broke down and sobbed.

She held him, murmuring words of comfort, until he grew quiet, then silently led him to the bed and lay with him, his head against her breast until he slept.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ

Elizabeth was up early the next day. She had hardly slept, thoughts whirling in her head until she had thought she would explode. Jack's close proximity hadn't helped. She had kept a close eye on him throughout the night in case of any relapse. Thankfully, his exhaustion had kept him asleep, probably, she thought, the best thing for him at present. She went to the kitchen and took the opportunity to sponge herself down. She was hot and sticky and quickly prepared some water, pulled the curtain across the room and stripped off.

She had just finished when she glanced up and saw Mr Gibbs heading for the cottage. She reached for her dress and pulled it on so that she was covered and decent, opened the door and went outside.

"Mornin', Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs said, "We docked late last night. I pick'd up a letter fer ye at t' Tavern. Thought it might be important like, so brought it as soon as I could."

"Thank you, Mr Gibbs. Jack's inside asleep but I'm sure a heavy footstep will wake him. Please go in. He'll be so pleased to see you. He had a tiring day yesterday, very emotional…but he'll tell you all about it I'm sure."

Elizabeth knew that Jack would recount the tale to the older man, and that in each telling the pain would lessen. She glanced at her letter. It was from Will.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

It was several hours before Elizabeth returned to the cottage. She had walked for miles, her mind spinning. Relief and guilt mixed in equal measures. She had her freedom…but at what cost? Will had told her that he would always love her but understood her reasons for asking to be released, and had agreed to it. She knew that she would love him until the day she died, but not in the way he wished. Being separated for 10 years at a time could not work for her, and dear, sweet William had slowly become an anchor around her life, stopping her from achieving the things she held dear…a man by her side who loved her and a family of her own. None of this could ever happen with him and it had destroyed her love. She loved Will as if he were her Brother, someone to whom she could tell her secrets and deepest fears, someone who would always look out for her and keep her safe. She and he could never be man and wife. She knew that and, now, so did he.

Elizabeth quietly entered the cottage to find Jack alone, pacing up and down, his face tight with fatigue and worry.

"Where the hell have you been, Lizzie? I've been worried sick. I didn't know where yer'd gone – if yer'd fallen and gone over the cliff or if yer were hurt s'where." His eyes devoured her.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I needed some time alone to think but I couldn't stay away any longer."

Jack looked puzzled. "Why did ye go then?"

"I needed to sort myself out. Work out my thoughts and come to terms with how I'm feeling. I'm in love with you, Jack."

Jack's head snapped up as if an unseen puppeteer had pulled an invisible string. His eyes sought hers and she actually saw all of his pain clear from them. "Say that again, luv." he managed to say.

"I love you, Jack. I realised that I've loved you almost from the first moment we met. I didn't realise it until I lost both you and Will. I missed you a thousand times more."

"But…William?"

"I'm free, Jack. I wrote to Will and explained everything to him. He's let me go. He's a good man."

"Ye told _me_ that, once."

"Yes. You two have rather taken each other's place."

"And yer've lived to regret it, no doubt?"

"Is that what you think?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." He whispered, his voice sounding tortured.

"Then you don't know me at all, Captain Sparrow." She whispered and walked up to Jack, taking his hands in hers and saying, "I've been waiting a very long time for this!"

She placed his hands on the pulse point at the base of her throat, then stood on tip toe and kissed him fully on the mouth.

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW. MORE ASAP. REVIEWS PLEASE. MORE REVIEWS EQUAL FASTER CHAPTERS…TRUST ME…IT GETS HOTTER FROM HERE ON IN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Ten

Elizabeth's lips were just as he remembered. Jack groaned low in his throat, wondering if he had finally gone mad. But, then again, this was no time for wondering. Before Elizabeth had a change of heart, Jack wound his arms about her and held her fast, returning the kiss.

He'd been dreaming about her for months…long before she had left _The Pearl_, 12 months before. Had, in fact, wished that he _could_ forget about her…but he hadn't forgotten, and now, finally, she was in his arms again. He wasn't about to set her free!

He opened his mouth and pressed it against hers, their tongues colliding and Jack found himself being sucked deep into the magical spell that was Elizabeth. Her neck arched back as she opened to him. Jack had to catch one hand into the wild tangle of her hair to steady himself. He was on fire with wanting her. Nothing could compare to the taste of her, the feel of her.

"Christ, Lizzie. Ye staged this whole affair jus' t' plague me. Didn't ye?"

Elizabeth trembled in his arms as he deepened their kiss further, which only served to ignite him more.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she whispered against his lips.

"Ye know damn well what I'm talkin' 'bout. Look at ye, dressed in next t' nothin' an lookin' like some sort of goddess. I can almost see thro' yer gown…yer aroused an-"

"Jack!" she said, sounding horrified.

"What?" he demanded. "Ye an I both know yer wearin' nothin' beneath this dress. Why, Lizzie? Had ye hoped t' seduce someone t'day? Tell me!"

"Y-yes." She managed.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Who, Lizzie? Who had ye hoped t' ensnare w'th yer charms?" He thrust his fingers into her hair and held her head to look at him.

"Tell m', Lizzie. Who?"

She pulled her face away from his but couldn't get free of his tight hold. Her eyes blazed with fire. "Do I detect a note of jealousy in your voice?" she demanded.

Jack wanted to throttle her just as much as he wanted to throw her to the floor and make long, earth-shattering love to her. "Possibly." He whispered winding a strand of her beautiful hair around his hand. He drew her face back to his, nearly touching her lips with his mouth.

"You _are_ jealous Jack!" she almost cried in victory.

"Yes," he breathed against her lips, "I guess I am." And then he kissed her, slamming his mouth against hers with a force borne of desire. Jack felt himself harden and his head swim with lust. Pulling his hand from her hair, he dropped it to the middle of her back. Her frame was as tiny as he remembered, and he reminded himself sharply to take care. She wasn't some street-wizened doxy, but a woman who had known only Will's touch. For one day.

Such a thought served only to fuel his want for her. With haste, he backed her against the wall, both of his hands now working up and down her back.

"Ye bewitch'd me. I've thought of no'one b't ye fer years, but ye had Will. How did ye manage it? How?" he whispered, hoarsely.

"I've done nothing." She murmured, feelings she had never even thought existed suddenly rushing to the fore. "You were the one to turn me away Jack…that last morning on _The Pearl_…remember? Once was quite enough? One kiss from you and I would have gladly stayed with you! I would have-"

"Hush, luv. Don't say t' words."

"And why not? You needn't have pushed me away from you! I would have gone anywhere with you, Jack, done anything!"

He closed his eyes, fitting her lithe body against his bulk. He couldn't bear to have her pouring her soul out to him. He'd known well enough that she would have followed him wherever he went. In fact, she had, although she wasn't aware of the fact. And that was the trouble. He'd been nothing but a thief, a pirate when he met her, still was…and yet she would have given him everything despite that fact. How could he keep her with him when his own future was fraught with uncertainty?

He couldn't.

"Don't talk, luv." He murmured, cupping her face in his hands. "I jus' want t' look at ye. I want to remember this moment and always see ye like this, Lizzie. God help me, ye are t' most sensual woman I've ev'r known. Yer honest an' sweet, with a will of iron – an' I don't deserve ye."

Her eyes darkened with Passion.

"But you want me!"

"Aye." He breathed. "More than anythin'."

She smiled. "Then take me." She challenged. "Here. Now." And she arched her back, rubbing her breasts against his chest.

Jack growled. His own desire rock hard between them. "Ye are a witch!" he muttered.

"No, Jack." she answered, and ran her hands down his sides, stopping at the top of his breeches. She slipped her fingers inside, sending him over the edge.

Suddenly, Jack didn't care where they were. He knew that she meant the world to him and nothing on this earth would stop where this was leading. He whispered, "A lady ye may be, Lizzie, but ye certainly know how t' enflame a man's passion, darlin'."

She laughed then, a rich and husky sound of pure delight. Jack smiled at the sound, his hands trailing down to pull up the hem of her gown. The sight of her long, long legs, did little to stop his wayward thoughts, or his wandering hands. His breath caught in his throat and his head spun as he realised that she wore nothing to cover her most intimate spot.

He growled into her ear, caressing her between her thighs. "What if ye had come across anyone on ye wond'rin's about t' cliffs?" he demanded roughly. "W'd ye 'ave allowed another man t' touch ye like this?"

"Only you, Jack." She admitted breathlessly.

Mollified, Jack smiled. She was here with him, giving herself freely and he would have it no other way. Anxious now to penetrate her softness with more than just his fingers, Jack fumbled with the closure of his breeches. "Damn these fastenings!" he murmured.

"Hurry, Jack. I've waited so long."

He couldn't deny her. He had found that he could deny Elizabeth Swann nothing. She had so far bewitched him, murdered him, rescued him, saved his life and nursed him to health. Now she showed yet another side to the puzzle that was Lizzie.

He pushed the skirt of her gown higher still and, again touched her at the apex of her thighs. He watched as her face registered the impact. Her kissable lips parted, showing a flash of pearly teeth as she sighed with desire. Jack moved against her slowly, claiming her mouth with his and pushing her legs apart. He felt himself grow harder still as he positioned his body and prepared to enter her. He grasped her beneath her bottom to lift her and gain access.

Suddenly, there was a furious pounding on the door.

"Jack! Jack! Open the door! You must come quickly!! _The Pearl's_ on fire!!!"

JEJEJEJEJE

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO…GO REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Eleven

Jack went rigid. Shock registered on his face as his mind struggled to digest the words he had just heard. He released Elizabeth and stepped away, turning quickly to the door whilst arranging his clothing.

Elizabeth, dazed and dis-orientated, slumped back against the wall, her gown naturally falling to conceal her modesty.

Jack threw open the door to reveal Mr Gibbs, winded after his climb from the harbour.

"Jack!" he gasped. "Ye must come now. There's a fire on _The Pearl_. T' whole crew's battlin' it, along w'th volunteers. We need ye there now, Jack."

Jack's blood froze as he heard the news. His beloved _Pearl_ in flames? No! He couldn't believe it! This couldn't be happening! He straightened his clothes and, without a word picked up his hat and effects and stepped outside.

"Wait!" Elizabeth cried. "Don't leave without me!"

Jack turned to face her, demons in his eyes. "I need ye t' stay 'ere, luv."

"No, Jack!"

He gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "I said stay here! I don't want t' be worryin' about where ye are or if yer in danger, Lizzie. Stay here an' I'll be back soon as I can. Savvy?"

"Alright. Stay safe, Jack. Come back to me."

Jack looked deep into her eyes. "I will, luv, never fear."

With that, the two men hastened away to do what they could to save _The Black Pearl._

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth spent the rest of the day worrying herself into a state of panic. She had spent hours watching from the cliff top overlooking the harbour. She could see the thick, black smoke and the occasional lick of flame, men scurrying about and boats constantly ferrying cargo and casualties to and from the ship.

Jack had now been gone all day. She knew the fire had been extinguished a while ago. As she had watched from her vantage point, the flames had diminished and a short time later the pall of smoke had faded and died. She had expected Jack to be back before now. It was pitch black outside and the later it became, the more panic captured her in it's grip. Surely if Jack had been hurt, someone would come and tell her? He loved his ship, obsessed about her, and Elizabeth knew that he would spare no quarter in saving her. In his weakened state, even the shock of what had happened could have serious repercussions on his health. Coming so soon after he had been critically ill, she knew that he wouldn't be able to withstand much heat and smoke. All manner of images flooded her mind. Jack hurt, burned, even dead.

She sat at the table, head resting on her forearms and cried hot, salty tears of despair – for her and for Jack and also for the once proud and fleet footed _Pearl. _

"_Good God woman!"_ she suddenly thought. _"What are you doing? When Jack gets back he'll be dirty and exhausted. He'll need food and a bath not some snivelling, hysterical girl!" _ She quickly set about heating water for a bath and preparing a cold meal that could be served quickly.

Some while later, she heard boots on the path and the door latch lifting. Jack opened the door and stepped inside. Relief flooded through Elizabeth and, without saying a word, she hurried to him and was enfolded in his embrace. He smelt of smoke, sweat and salt. She could feel the gritty ash on his clothes as she pressed closer to him. He rested his head against hers and she could feel his exhaustion and anguish.

She looked into his soot smeared face. Never had he felt so dear to her. "How bad is it, Jack?" she asked anxiously.

He looked at her, squinting slightly as a result of the smoke and overwhelming tiredness he felt. "It could b' worse, luv. Gibb's thinks a candle fell ov'r onto some of t' cargo. It started in t' hold an' took some of t' sleepin' q'rters an' a small area of t' main deck. She's afloat an' in no danger b't it'll take 'bout a month t' repair 'er. One of t' crew was trapped in t' hold when it started. No-one could do anythin' t' save 'im. 'Tis a shame. He was a good worker. Luck'ly he had no family."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and offered up a silent prayer for the dead man and also a thank you for not destroying _The Pearl_. She then led Jack to the table and gently pushed him into a chair. She fetched a bottle of rum and placed it in front of Jack on the table.

"Dear God, Lizzie. Yer an angel." He reached over, uncorked the bottle and drank deeply.

"There's water ready for you to bathe and a cold meal to eat when you're ready." Elizabeth said.

"I don't want food or baths or anythin' at all. I jus' want t' look at ye, luv. No-" he then murmured. "That's a lie. I need ye, Lizzie. I want t' finish what we started. I want t' make love t' ye."

His words, spoken with such intensity, shook her to the core. She wanted it too, desperately in fact, but she knew that he was both physically and mentally exhausted. To push him now, especially combined with the shock of today's events, could cause him to relapse.

"I-I can't." she whispered, her voice breaking. "We can't."

"Say's who?" he demanded roughly, standing up, pulling her body to his and wrapping his arms about her waist. He ran his hands up her back, and then raked his fingers through her un-braided hair. "My God," he breathed. "I've wanted ye fer so long, Lizzie. Don't deny me now! I need ye tonight like I've never needed ye. Earlier, when I thought _The Pearl_ was lost, I realised how precious little time we all have. 'm done playin' games. 'm sick of pushin' ye to t' back of me mind when what I really want t' do is drive m'self into ye, so hard an' so deep that I'll nev'r forget t' feel of ye. I want t' lose m'self in ye, Lizzie."

He yanked her head back and slammed his hot mouth down on hers, burning her with a deep and heated kiss that contained all that he was. He drove his tongue between her lips and raked it across her own, filling her mouth, telling her with his actions that he was not to be denied.

Elizabeth's head arched back. Her knees nearly gave way beneath her. She wanted to deny him – he needed to rest – but found that she could not. Trembling, she wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him back. Oh God! The wanting! The scalding hot desire! Elizabeth wished she had a stronger will but Jack was like a crazed man. He filled her being and left her panting for more. How could she turn him away? How?

She pulled back and whispered, "I want you too, Jack."

He didn't smile or say a word. He just gazed deeply into her eyes, so deeply that Elizabeth felt as if their souls were mingling and they were suddenly one being.

"I want t' strip ev'ry bit of clothin' from yer lovely body, an' then I want t' step back an gaze at ye." He kissed her again, slowly this time, his mouth possessing her. Not taking his lips from hers, he said huskily, "I want t' kiss ev'ry part, ev'ry curve, ev'ry wonderful inch of ye…an' then I want t' watch yer lov'ly face as I enter ye."

A heated shiver ran up Elizabeth's spine. Was he mad, she wondered, or was she? "I want that too!" she heard herself say.

The next moment Jack had scooped her into his arms and carried her to the couch for the simple reason that it was nearer than the bed. Elizabeth didn't have a moment to catch her breath before Jack had his arms around her once again. He thrust her back against the stiff leather seat, kissing her passionately.

"At last!" he murmured. "I have ye all t' m'self with no interruptions." He rolled to his back, fitting her body on top of his, and then expertly undid the buttons on her dress.

"Jack!"

"I want to." He said huskily, pulling the garment open and then yanking it down off her shoulders and arms, then he ran his hands over her bare breasts. His palms whispered atop her nipples, toying with them at first, then rolling them between his thumb and fingers until they hardened.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, holding herself up with her hands planted on either side of Jack's head. "This is scandalous." She whispered.

"Do ye mind?"

She shook her head, her hair falling in a shimmering curtain about their faces. Jack kissed the hollow between her breasts, his tongue darting out to trace a wet and delicious path to first one hard nipple and then the other. "I want t' eat ye alive." He muttered, taking one erect nipple into his hot mouth and sucking gently.

Elizabeth's head swam as she instinctively arched her back and offered herself to him. She felt wanton and the sensation was startling. She had never felt like this before.

"Let's make love here, Jack." She rasped. "Right here…right on this couch…right now! I want you, Jack. All of you." As she spoke, she moved one hand down to the closure of his breeches and worked them free. "Tell me you will." She said, slipping her hand inside and finding him hard and erect. She gasped at the feel of him.

Jack sucked in a breath of air. "Do ye realise what ye do t' me, Lizzie?"

She wrapped her hand around him. "I've a feeling I do." Briefly, she moved her hand away only to pull her skirts up and clear the way for their lovemaking.

Gazing into his smoky eyes, she impaled herself on him, swiftly, cleanly. She was so ready for him, warm and moist. Jack buried his face in the cloud of her hair. "Tis far better than I'd imagined." He said hoarsely, his hands moving down atop her smooth buttocks. He caressed her there, then pushed her down so he was deep inside her.

Elizabeth gasped, then quickened against him, her body swallowing the entire length of him. He quietened her with a deep mind-numbing kiss that somehow caught and mimicked the rhythm of their hips. Elizabeth moulded herself to him, learning quickly what he liked and what made his breathing become ragged.

"I want to please you." she whispered in his ear, tracing the lobe with her tongue.

"Oh ye are, darlin'. Ye are." He tangled one hand in her hair, while he moved the other between their bodies and touched the sensitive folds of her flesh there.

Elizabeth felt herself drowning in ecstasy. Her breathing became jagged, and her whole body seemed prepared for release. Higher and higher he drove her, until finally, just when she thought she could take no more, Jack forced himself deep within her. Her world exploded. Showers of pure delight poured through her. She felt herself tighten around him and his seed spill deep within as her soul twisted and spun around.

As they both quietened, Jack reached up and cupped her face in his hands, watching her pleasure play across her features. His voice just a husky whisper he said, "I do believe I love ye, Lizzie." He kissed her sweetly and oh so slowly on the mouth, his lips soft and tender.

"As I love you, Captain Sparrow!" she returned.

She drifted into her own thoughts for a few moments and when she looked back to him, he was fast asleep.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO –PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You are brilliant!


	12. Chapter 12

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Twelve

Several weeks had passed since the fire on _The Black Pearl_. Jack went to the port for a few hours every day to oversee the sizeable repairs to his ship, which, when the extensive damage had been properly assessed had taken twice the estimated time to repair. But, Elizabeth thought, hugging herself with the knowledge, at the end of the day, he returns to me!

Every night was a voyage of discovery for them. As they each grew to know the others likes and dislikes, their passion grew, each movement and gesture increasing their bond, fuelling their desire and cementing their love. There was only one cloud on Elizabeth's horizon. The repairs to The Pearl were almost complete. She was currently restocking and, in a couple of days, she would be setting sail. Jack would be with her.

His recovery complete, he would, once again, be sailing his beloved Pearl, leaving Elizabeth behind. They hadn't spoken about it, how it would affect them and she was trying so hard to be brave and philosophical about it. She knew that he would be back but, for her, their parting would be torture.

Elizabeth knew that Jack was eager to get back to sea. It was a life he loved and he had been denied it for many months. This voyage would mean even more to him than usual, for not only had he recovered from a near fatal wound, but his _Pearl_ had also been saved from the fire, and so for both of them, kindred spirits that they were, this trip would be almost a re-birth.

The last thing she wished to do was to spoil Jack's excitement at the prospect. There would be time to grieve his parting afterwards. For now, she

had to set him free and hope that he would return to her.

Involuntarily, her mind moved to thoughts of Juliette, and she mused that this all-consuming love for Jack must be exactly what the young girl must have felt immediately before their parting years before. The thought brought a sympathy toward her, an understanding of how devastated she must have been when her love failed to return to her. She smiled slowly and hugged herself, closing her eyes, she was confident that Jack would return to her. Secure in the knowledge that they loved each other. After all that they had been through together, they knew each other well and she instinctively knew that they would be together. He would return to her. He just _had_ to!

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

The days passed quickly. With last minute preparations being made to set sail, Jack spent a lot of his time on The Pearl with Mr Gibbs, overseeing the last of the re-stocking and reacquainting himself with his beloved ship.

Elizabeth thought that it was almost as if he was distancing himself from her, making their parting a little easier for them both. She knew how difficult it would be for them but she was determined to stay strong. They had one last night. He would sail early in the morning. She had cooked a special meal to make their evening an occasion to remember when they were apart. A memory to cling to when she was, once more alone. Tonight would be perfect. Her gift to Jack, to carry with him wherever he went.

The whole evening had been meticulously planned. With Jack at the port, she had taken the time to bathe and wash her hair, which was now floating loose around her shoulders in a sweet smelling cloud. She had raided her trunk and found some perfume which she had dabbed onto her pulse points. Best of all, she had decided to create a visual assault on Jack's senses and had carefully removed her one good dress from the protective paper it was wrapped in, and was now encased in a gold coloured dream of a dress, with flesh coloured stockings and dainty shoes.

She had even relented and had dug out her hated corset, battled for ages to lace it up single-handedly and was hoping that Jack would be back soon and would rip the offending garment off her very quickly indeed, before she keeled over once again from wearing the wretched thing. _'He'd better appreciate it!'_ she thought.

"Oh Lizzie, luv. Ye look truly beautiful darlin'. I take it ye have some plan in mind?"

Elizabeth turned towards the open door. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard Jack enter. He stood, transfixed in the open doorway, frozen in mid-stride, the astonished look on his face an image she would conjure again and again in her time alone. Suddenly, movement returned to his body and he hurried to her, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jack stopped in front of her, reached out and tipped her face up to his. His touch was like a hot firebrand on her already heated skin. Somehow, he could arouse her with just a look or a gesture. His voice, so husky and low nearly put her over the edge of reason. His eyes devoured her face as he murmured, "Beautiful. So beautiful."

He let his hand slip down to caress the long column of her throat, pausing a moment at the point where her pulse throbbed erratically.

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt light-headed. Her surroundings started to recede into a strange mist and Jack's face became un-focused. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears and her knees started to give way.

Jack saw the blood drain from her face, leaving her pale and disorientated. He immediately scooped her up and carried her to the couch. Lying her down on it, he knelt beside her.

"Lizzie! What's t' matter? Are ye ill? Speak t' me, luv!"

She felt the room stop spinning and order return to her mind and body as suddenly as it had left. "Oh…I-I'm alright now, Jack. I…er…just felt dizzy for a moment."

Jack quickly stood and fetched a bottle of rum, something that was always readily available.

"Here, luv. Take some o' this. It'll help t' put some colour in yer cheeks. Are ye sure yer alright now, darlin'? Ye had me worried there fer a minute."

"I'm fine now, Jack." She said and took a swallow of the potent liquid. She felt the heat from the rum course through her veins and burn a path to her stomach, sending hot fingers of fire throughout her body. It chased away the last remnants of mist. She looked up at Jack and smiled. "I never was much good with corsets, was I?" she said, a hint of a laugh in her voice.

"Well, now. There's an easy answer t' that particular problem, darlin'." Murmured Jack beginning to undo the fastenings of her beautiful gown. "Removal seems t' be the only option left t' us!"

Elizabeth's head spun, but this time purely due to Jack's close proximity and the delicious feeling of his hands loosening her gown and corset. The scent of him, so manly and fresh, sea and sun, filled her senses, making her breath catch in her throat and her heart leap in anticipation of the next few hours they had together. And, then, after they'd made love and he'd taken her to their secret, wondrous place where only he could lead her, they would part.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as Jack covered her mouth with his. She forced herself not to think of the lonely hours and days ahead, nor the pain of his imminent leaving.

Soft and gentle, his lips covered hers, and Elizabeth found herself being carried off on a swift tide of desire. His breath caressed her cheek. His arms slid around her, enfolding her in a tight embrace. She melted against him, opening to him. Her own kiss was hungry and selfish. She wanted to burn into her brain the memory of this night.

Jack felt her desperation. "Relax," he whispered. "We've a few hours yet."

"Love me, Jack." She murmured in response.

She didn't need to ask twice. Jack lifted her, once again, into his arms and carried her to the bed, then tenderly laid her down on the mattress. He joined her on the bed, leisurely stroking her body, knowing exactly how to please her.

But Elizabeth, feeling time slipping past, yanked at his shirt, not caring that she tore it. Hands trembling, she pulled it away from his muscular chest, then planted heated kisses across its expanse.

She seemed to ignite a spark in Jack's soul, for he, too became impatient. "Here, let m'." he said, yanking the shirt from his body, then making quick work of divesting himself of the rest of his clothes.

Elizabeth fumbled with the remaining closures on her dress and corset and was relieved when Jack reached over to do the deed for her. His eyes burned into her as he peeled her clothes from her body and she moved, unrestricted into his embrace.

"Not so fast." He murmured, his breathing ragged. "I want t' look at ye."

Elizabeth tried to still her rolling emotions, taking Jack's hand in hers and kissing his knuckles as he stroked her body with his other hand.

"So gorgeous." He crooned to her, his eyes slowly raking over her body.

Elizabeth was thinking only of how handsome he was and how much she loved him. She ran her fingertips along the terrible scar left by the wound she had treated, then gently followed the trail with her lips and tongue. There were other scars as well. Older ones. She wondered about them and wished again that they had more time to get to know each other. There was so much she still hadn't asked him, so much that she wanted to know. His wounds served as a reminder of the kind of life he lived, a life that she knew to her cost was extremely hazardous.

So thinking, she lowered her hands and touched him intimately.

Jack quickened at the contact. "Yer eager."

"Hush." She ordered quietly. "We don't have much time."

Jack growled low in his throat. "No, we don't at that." He replied, and then rolled her over onto her back and began a delicious assault.

Jack wasn't a man to be hurried. He took his own sweet time, slowly bringing Elizabeth to great heights of pleasure. He kissed every inch of her body, concentrating on her most sensitive places. She writhed beneath him, feeling wild and untamed. Scandalous were the things he did to her, but so very enjoyable. And she returned every kiss, every touch.

"Ye _must_ be a witch!" he rasped, as Elizabeth pushed him onto his back and moved on top of him. He caught his hands in her long hair and pulled her face to his. "Where did ye learn such things?" he teased.

Elizabeth impaled herself onto him, taking him deep inside. "From you, of course." she whispered, feeling the force of him sheathed in her body.

Jack smiled up at her with heavily lidded eyes. "Ye are a wanton witch, luv."

"With you, I am."

"I don't want this t' end." He whispered.

She said nothing as she gripped his shoulders and held herself above him. She didn't want it to end either, but there could be no other way. The pain of knowing that they must soon part was a vital force within her, but she would give Jack this memory to carry safely with him.

With rhythmic motion, she moved her hips and moved him with her into their web of desire. Their hot bodies slid against each other and Elizabeth could feel Jack pulsate within her. Her breath quickened as her own senses careered out of control. When she thought that she could not take another stroke, or that she would explode with wanting, Elizabeth felt her body quiver.

Together they were catapulted into a distant sphere of pure delight. Jack gathered her against him, held her there. She let go of all reason. This was the very thing men fought and died for. She now experienced a small death of her own. It was as if her soul had mingled with Jack's soul and a part of her would be gone forever. She didn't care. She melted against him, giving herself totally…it was her gift to the only man she would ever truly love.

They alternatively talked and made love until the dark night started to lighten and then, finally slept, arms entwined about the other, totally exhausted and spent. They never did eat their meal.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

NOW PLEASE GO REVIEW!!!

Apologies, but there probably won't be any updates this week as I have a horrendous week at work  I promise I'll update asap! 


	13. Chapter 13

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Thirteen

When Elizabeth woke, she immediately reached for Jack. As she was still in that twilight place between sleep and consciousness, it was several moments before her brain registered that he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

Instantly awake, she sat up and looked about the room. Her eyes immediately travelled to where his clothes were usually thrown, on and around the chair by the bed. It was empty. Her thoughts started to fly around in her head, falling over themselves in their eagerness to be the first to coherently surface.

One look at the hook behind the door confirmed her worst fears. His hat and effects were no longer hanging there. He had gone…crept out in the early light to avoid causing her distress at his leaving.

Finding it hard to pull any of her jumbled thoughts together, she dressed quickly and went outside, frantically scanning the Tortuga sea-lane. Her heart leapt into her mouth as she spotted _The Pearl_, a good way out from the harbour, under full sail and heading for the open sea, her black sails harvesting the wind and making good headway.

Her eyes misted with tears. _'Oh Jack! Why? Why didn't you say goodbye?'_ she thought sadly, fully understanding his reasons even as the thought formed. He wanted to upset her as little as possible. He understood that, especially after last night their parting would be a lot more distressing for her. He did it because he loved her.

She stood on the cliff top and watched _The Black Pearl_ carry Jack away from her until the ship became a pinprick on the vast, endless horizon.

"Godspeed, my love." She whispered and then returned to the empty and desolate cottage, tears running freely from her eyes.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth found it hard to adjust to the emptiness of her little home. She had become so used to sharing the space and her bed with Jack that she was now unused to being totally alone. She felt very much in the same state of mind that she had before Jack's arrival, when she was bored, lonely and dis-satisfied with her lot in life. She ached to feel Jack's arms around her, to hear his voice, to smell that unique aroma of his that never failed to make her knees go weak and her heart to pound within her.

She busied herself by setting a certain amount of tasks to do each day. The cottage sparkled inside and out. She had laundered everything she had, including the contents of her trunk and had done all of the small tasks that she had put off during Jack's time with her. She was now struggling to find things to do and he had only been gone a little under two weeks!

Walking to her bureaux in which she kept her important papers, she opened it and picked up her journal. It was a habit she had acquired as a child, shortly after her arrival in Port Royale with her Father. She had been so enchanted by the new sights and sounds of the Caribbean that her Father had suggested she write everything down so that, in future years she could recall events that were important to her. She hadn't had time to write while Jack had been so ill and after his recovery, she had been too preoccupied with other 'activities' to be bothered.

Now, she thought, was the opportune moment to write about what had happened. It would help to keep her occupied and would, in the future, be a lovely keepsake.

She sat at the table and idly flicked through the pages, reading snippets here and there.

Suddenly she sat bolt upright, a look of stunned horror on her face. She always marked in her little book, when she had 'the curse'. A habit she had begun some time before to avoid booking social occasions when she was feeling awful. Slowly the realisation dawned that a part of the reason she hadn't written ANYTHING in her journal for a while was because there had been things 'missing' that she would ordinarily write down.

Frantically, she cast her mind back, trying to establish the last time Mother Nature had visited her.

She knew that while Jack was confined to bed, she had sat in the chair watching over him with a hot brick wrapped in a towel to ease her cramping, and definitely the month following that too. She took a deep, steadying breath and closed her eyes, focusing her mind on the subject in hand.

There had been nothing since she and Jack had first made love, the night following the fire on _The Pearl_. She quickly made some mental calculations. That would mean that she could be two and a half months pregnant!

They had never really taken any precautions, both having had other things on their minds. It just hadn't occurred to them. Now it looked like their haste had created more than just fun – it had created a healing miracle for them both.

She started to grin – her smile wide, lighting her face from within. Taking a deep breath, she released it slowly, clearing her jumbled thoughts.

Well, it offered a logical explanation as to why she had been feeling so faint at times. She had genuinely believed that she had been overdoing things, which, combined with the worry over Jack, had reduced her stamina. She lowered her hand to her stomach and spoke gently. "Hello, little one. Your Mother certainly took her time to realise that you were there, didn't she?"

'_Well, Jack will certainly be in for a shock when he gets back'_, she thought. She knew that he would be ecstatically pleased at the prospect, especially following his grief in the wake of Juliette's revelations. A family of their own. A child to cherish and love. Jack would have another reason to come home safe to them both and she would have their child to care for while he was at sea. She would never be alone again, a part of Jack would always be with her.

The following day, she walked into Tortuga and had her suspicions confirmed by the local Midwife who told her how to take care of herself and her unborn child.

Now her days were filled with plans for preparing for the baby's arrival. She was no longer lonely, she had someone to talk to, a new life to protect and cosset. In six weeks, Jack would be back for a short while and she was excited at the prospect of surprising him with her news and at his reaction to it. They would celebrate together. She felt as she had years before as a small child approaching Christmas. Filled with anticipation and excitement. She could hardly wait!

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

To Elizabeth, the days and weeks now flew by and she now expected Jack to be back any day. He had told her that he expected to be away for a couple of months and she knew that he would be as eager to see her as she was to see him.

She was now four months pregnant and was convinced that their little miracle was conceived the night following the fire on The Pearl, the night she and Jack had become lovers.

Would Jack be able to tell straight away, she wondered? She had seen some very dramatic changes in her body and was tempted to see if Jack could discover her secret without her telling him. Her body was now more rounded, her waist thicker, her belly protruding slightly and her breasts were fuller, heavier and more sensitive. Thankfully, the dizzy spells had now, mainly passed and she was only experiencing them when she pushed herself too much.

Every morning, she went for a walk along the cliffs, checking the harbour to see if _The Pearl_ had docked in the early hours and also followed the same routine just before sunset. She then sat outside the cottage on her stone bench and scanned the sea until it got too dark to pick out anything.

Elizabeth had enough experience of the sea to know that any amount of things could delay a return to port, and, although she knew this, she was still starting to become anxious as the days turned into weeks and there was still no sign of Jack's ship returning, but she tried to remain calm for the sake of the child she was carrying.

As the weeks slid by into months, her thoughts turned repeatedly to Juliette.

Jack had now been gone for almost three and a half months and her pregnancy was half way through her fifth month. Her baby was growing daily and delighted in kicking her at every opportunity. She now believed that something had gone dreadfully wrong while The Pearl was at sea, but knew without a doubt that Jack was alive. They were too close for something to have happened and her not sense it. She trusted him implicitly and knew in the soul that he would return to her.

Elizabeth was glad that she had her seafaring experience to keep her active imagination from running riot and could draw on it to keep her from the pit of despair she knew that Juliette had been sucked into when faced with the same situation. She had known of ships disappear for six months only to return safely with a tale to tell.

That evening as she sat on the bench and watched the sun disappear over the horizon and feeling the baby wriggling inside her, she knew that Jack was close. She could hear his voice telling her that he would be with her soon. To stay strong. For him!

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

NOW PLEASE GO REVIEW!!!

I actually managed to type and get this posted for you so it may have to last until Friday!


	14. Chapter 14

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Fourteen

Elizabeth was feeling restless. The previous evening she was certain that she had heard Jack telling her that he was on his way home, and, she wondered if, finally, the stress of the last few months had claimed her sanity.

She had already cleaned the cottage and done her laundry and was now sitting at the table scanning the room for something to do to keep her occupied. A fierce kick in her swollen stomach reminded her that it was now late in the afternoon and she hadn't eaten since her breakfast of porridge. She had been to busy but, obviously, her baby was hungry. As she rose from her chair, she spotted a long cobweb in the corner of the bedroom behind her bed that she had missed earlier. She decided to put some stew on to heat and deal with the cobweb while she waited for it.

Elizabeth put the stew pan to heat and received another kick for her trouble. "Alright, sweetheart." She crooned at her active bump. "We'll eat in a few more minutes." She knew from experience that as soon as she had eaten, the kicking and wriggling would stop for a while.

She picked up her duster and walked to the bedroom, manoeuvred the chair into the corner and climbed onto it. _'Not the easiest move in the world'_ she thought as she struggled to lift her knee high enough due to her expanding stomach. Reaching up she leaned forward to remove the offending cobweb. As she stretched up to reach it, the room started to spin crazily and the frighteningly familiar dizziness struck her, throwing her off balance. Frantically, she tried to clutch at something to save herself from falling, but succeeded only in twisting around so that as she fell, she hit her head and went down face first, landing on the corner of the wooden framed bed on her stomach.

Unconscious now, she slipped from the bed to the floor and lay there, still and silent, as what was left of the day moved past and darkness fell.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

It was dark as _The Black Pearl_ slipped into Tortuga harbour. Jack had never been so pleased to see his home port. The trip had been a disaster and he couldn't hide his relief that they were finally back.

"Tis a lovely sight, Jack!" said Mr Gibbs.

"I'll not disagree wit' that!" replied Jack. "There wer' moments I thought we'd nev'r see it again. Although why t' crack in t' rudder wasn't seen durin' the repairs I can't understand. Then t' have t' repair it three bloody times was a joke! An' whoev'r heard of a storm that fierce at this time o' year?"

"Well, Jack. Tis t' be expected that we would run across some sort o' trouble after t' fire. I can't wait t' get t' one o' the Taverns. I've posted a skel'ton crew on watch an' told t' rest they have 48 hour shore leave. Tis a drink I need! Ye comin' Jack?"

Jack pondered for a moment. "Aye. Why not? We certainly deserve one…or two an' Lizzie isn't expecting' me. Imagin' the surprise she'll get when I climb int' bed beside 'er."

Both men laughed and, slapping each other on the back in good humour, made for the boats.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth stirred and moaned. Fading in and out of consciousness she was aware of three things. It was dark, her head hurt and she had a terrible cramping in her stomach. She knew that she should know why these facts were important, but her thoughts refused to form anything vaguely familiar and she didn't know where she was or why she was here. Lifting a hand to the side of her head, she felt the stickiness of blood and a lump the size of a large egg.

Another pain clamped across her abdomen, taking her breath and making her sick. She struggled to sit up and as she finally managed it, her head swam and a flood of dampness flowed from her.

This act suddenly swept all confusion from her mind and clarity briefly returned.

"Oh God! Please…no! Not the baby! Please! No!" she cried, sobbing from shock and pain as she was hit by another fierce pain, harder and more painful than the last. Sweat broke out on her brow and she screamed. "Jack! Help me! Dear God! Somebody please help me!"

She felt as if she was floating. Connected to her body only by the incredible, punishing pain that was crushing her, crushing her baby and trying to kill them both.

"Jack!" she cried. "Jack! I'm sorry! Where are you? Help me, Jack!"

She knew that she was losing consciousness again. She felt dreadfully sick, her head was spinning and she knew that the baby was dying. Suddenly, as if her body was betraying her, a wave of excruciating pain, that stopped any conscious thought, carried her away on a mind-numbing tide of molten lava. It consumed her. The last thing she was aware of was her body pushing out a wet, limp form, before, thankfully, she slipped back into the welcome blackness.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack was in fine spirits as he approached the cottage. He couldn't wait to surprise Lizzie. He knew she would have worried about him and he expected her to be ecstatic at his safe return. He grinned. Over five months was a long time to be away. He was looking forward to their reunion.

He noticed that there was no light in the cottage and his grin widened. _'Already in bed!'_ he thought. He walked stealthily up the path and silently opened the door. He entered the room and wrinkled his nose at the smell of burnt food in the air. _'Oh Lizzie. I've missed ye so much!'_

Knowing the cottage well, he walked through the darkness to the bed and gently sat on the side. Reaching out, he went to touch Lizzie and was perplexed when his hand found the bed empty. _'Where the hell is she at this time o' night?' _he thought and reached for the candle that was always kept on the cabinet.

He began to acknowledge an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he hurried to light the candle.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

NOW PLEASE GO REVIEW!!!

I actually managed to type and get this posted for you – I will try my hardest to get the next chapter posted too but then I have to do some work!


	15. Chapter 15

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Fifteen

The candle light flared, flickered and then settled to a steady glow. Jack blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes to the light as quickly as possible. His uneasiness grew.

The smell of burnt food hung heavy in the air but another smell, so familiar to him, battled for dominance. The fragrance of battle, of death, of blood, sweat and vomit. Every nerve in his body was now jumping. He looked around at the familiar scene but the only thing that seemed to be missing was the chair that sat to the right of the bed…and Lizzie.

Jack stood, planning to look around outside, but as he did so he heard a faint sigh from behind him. He spun about, a look of complete horror on his face as he peered into the tiny space that allowed access to the left hand side of the bed, and saw Lizzie, bloody and unconscious, lying in a pool of blood on the cold, stone floor.

For a few moments he just stared at her, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. His heart started pounding in his chest and his first thought was that she was dead.

He snatched up the candle from the cabinet and quickly shoved the bed out of the way to allow him access to her. As the light from the candle lit the shadows, he cried out in dismay for as the shadows receded he saw a sight that he knew he would never be able to forget as long as he lived.

His dear, dear Lizzie was unconscious, breathing shallowly, but battered. What he couldn't comprehend, what forced the breath from his body and brought tears to his eyes was the sight between her thighs.

Lying there, was the tiny body of a newborn baby. Obviously too small to have survived it's violent entry into the world but perfectly formed, although lifeless.

Shock hit him full in the stomach and he turned away from the scene and retched until there was nothing left in his stomach. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he turned back to the heartbreaking sight and fell to his knees beside Lizzie, tears falling unheeded from his eyes.

Quickly, he checked her pulse and then with infinite care he took Lizzies shawl from the bed and wrapped it around the lifeless body of his son. As he picked him up, his tiny little head rolled and flopped and Jack held him close, his own body feeling as cold as his son's. He stumbled to his feet, placed the chair back on it's legs and lay his son down on the seat as if he were a priceless, fragile piece of china.

Turning to Lizzie, he scooped her up into his arms and lifted her to the bed. She had obviously fallen off the chair, he thought, and from the look of her bruised, cut head, had hit it as she fell. God alone knew how long she had lain there.

Ever practical, he quickly put some water on to heat, noting the melted remains of a cooking pot on the range, and then set about cleaning Lizzie up and making her comfortable. He threw her soiled clothes into a pile to dispose of later and very tenderly bathed her bruised and beaten body until the blood and sweat was removed. He tended to the cut on her head but removing the blood from her hair was beyond him. That could be attended to later. He found her a nightgown and managed to get her into it and then gently lifted her, turned back the bedclothes and placed her between the sweet smelling, pristine sheets.

As he did so, she stirred, crying out as if in pain and then looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "J-Jack?" she managed, weakly.

"Hush, Lizzie. I'm here." He murmured. "Yer alright. Yer safe, darlin'."

"Jack! The baby!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know, luv. I know. I've got him. Sleep now, luv. I'll stay with ye." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Elizabeth sighed deeply and Jack could see that she was battling unconsciousness again. He held her hand and smoothed the hair back from her eyes, placing the softest of kisses on her forehead. "I'm with ye, Lizzie. Don't worry. I'm back. I'll not leave ye again."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Some while later, after convincing himself that Elizabeth was not in immediate danger, Jack stood and cleaned the blood and vomit from the bedroom floor. He then crossed to the chair and, tenderly, picked up his son, then sat, cradling him. He was stunned – shocked as never before. The bottom had fallen out of his world and he was completely at a loss as to how to correct it. He was numb, as if his mind and body had shut down, leaving an empty shell. At present, the only thing he could cope with was checking Lizzie periodically and praying, actually praying for her recovery.

Over time, he felt the merest flicker of life return to him and, for the first time he peeled back the edges of the shawl to partly reveal his son's face. He steeled himself to look. It was one of the most frightening things he had ever done. A leap into the unknown. He glanced quickly and then stared. Emotion flooded back with the force of a tidal wave and he started to cry. Huge, gut wrenching sobs tore from his body as he held his son to him and gently rocked him. Slowly, the pain and disappointment flowed from his body and was replaced by regret and an overwhelming love for this child, who had never breathed, who, just hours before, Jack had known nothing about, and now didn't want to let go. He sat, a pitiful sight, rocking and pouring out his thoughts while the night moved on.

Gradually, Jack noticed that Elizabeth was starting to become restless, fighting her way back to him. Her eyelids flickered and he carried his precious bundle into the other room and reluctantly laid him on the couch. He returned to the bed and realised that Elizabeth was awake. She looked up at him as he took her hand in both of his. He knew without a doubt that this would be difficult. He took a deep, steadying breath and spoke.

"Lizzie, luv. Yer back. How'r ye feelin?" She was understandably shaky and confused.

"J-Jack? You're back! I thought I saw you. W-Whats happened?"

"Do ye rememb'r anythin', luv?"

She closed her eyes and struggled to remember. "I…I think I was cleaning. Yes! The cobweb. I needed the chair to stand on." Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, grief and pain flooded into them and tears started to fall. Jack actually felt his heart contract.

"I fell. Oh God…Jack! The baby! I lost the baby!" she became hysterical. "Dear God! I-I killed our baby!"

Jack quickly lay next to her, and held her close, trying to quieten her. She turned towards him and he cupped her face in his hands, holding her head so she had to look at him. "Lizzie! Don't ye ever think like that! Ye did not kill our baby. It was an accident! Savvy? I luv ye. Our baby luv'd ye. Yer kept him safe until s'methin' happened that was beyond yer control. Please believe me, luv!" Jack pleaded.

Elizabeth sobbed until she could cry no more. She started to quieten and turned red, puffy eyes to Jack. Hesitantly she questioned. "He…? You said he?"

"Aye, Lizzie. A boy. I've held him fer hours. Told him how much he's loved." Jack struggled to hold his tears in check. He needed to be strong for her. He wasn't sure if what he was about to ask was the right thing but he knew he had to offer her the opportunity. "Would ye like to see him? Hold him? Say yer goodbyes, Luv?"

Tears immediately welled up again. She thought for a few moments. "Yes, Jack." Her eyes overflowed and she looked stricken. She sounded ashamed as she forced out her words. "I'm frightened…I don't know if I can…?"

Jack felt his heart break – again, and he was quick to reassure her. "Ye can do it, luv. I'll be here. We'll say our goodbyes t-together." His voice finally broke.

He helped Elizabeth to sit up, went to the couch and picked up their son. Elizabeth started to sob again as he approached her, and he knew that his own tears were once again flowing.

He passed the dead infant to Elizabeth, knowing exactly how frightened, lost and confused she felt. They were both openly crying, murmuring words of comfort, telling their child that they would never forget him.

Together, they spent time with their son, grieving and saying goodbye.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I know – very, very sad.

Please review. I need cheering up!


	16. Chapter 16

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Sixteen

Together, Jack and Elizabeth decided that they would bury their son on the cliff top, by the cottage, so that his spirit could sour free over the ocean, and Jack, and yet be close to his mother.

It tore Jacks heart in two to be digging a grave for his baby son…a son he didn't know…didn't even realise had been conceived. In the space of a second he had both gained and lost him.

Jack had left Elizabeth alone with him while he ventured outside to prepare the grave. He knew that she needed the same private time alone with him that he had taken. Time to memorise his face, time to learn how to let him go. He had only dug down a couple of feet and was thinking of how it was killing him to have to do this, when a shadow appeared over the tiny hole. Jack glanced up to find Mr Gibbs standing there, a quizzical but somber look on his weather-beaten face.

"Trouble, Jack?" asked Gibbs, quietly.

Jack had thought that he was handling the whole situation, staying strong for Elizabeth and accepting that fate had taken yet another son from him, until his friend uttered those two words.

He went to answer him and immediately choked on the sobs that had sprung from within. At first he was incapable of speech, found it impossible to force words through his constricted throat, felt that he was choking on his grief.

Gibbs waited patiently, but when it became obvious that Jack had completely broken down, something he couldn't allow himself to do in front of Elizabeth, he took the shovel from him and led him to the bench, an arm around his shoulders.

Gibbs had known that something terrible had happened from the moment he had seen Jack digging with the shovel, from the road, his first frightened thoughts turned to Elizabeth.

"Jack. Is Miss Elizabeth alright?"

Jack looked up and nodded. "Aye." He managed to force out through his tears.

"Then what in God's name's the matter?"

Slowly, painfully, he extracted the facts from his old friend. By the end of the tale, Gibbs also had tears in his eyes. It pained him to see Jack stumble from one tragedy to the next. He and Elizabeth didn't deserve this. Together, they sat in silence for a while.

"Right, Jack." said Gibbs. "Ye get yerself back inside t' Miss Elizabeth an' that little lad. I'll do the diggin' fer ye." and set off to pick up the spade.

Jack stood and went back inside. Elizabeth was sleeping from sheer exhaustion and Jack was careful not to wake her. She had been through a terrifying ordeal, which had taken it's toll on both her body and her mind, and Jack was still worried about the bang to her head. She had earlier said that she didn't want their son shrouded in a blanket when he was buried, couldn't stand the thought of him cut off from the world with no means of escape. She had directed Jack to her work basket and had asked him to empty it and had then produced a baby's shawl that she had knitted over the previous weeks from the bedside cabinet.

Jack had wrapped their son in the shawl, as if he were sleeping, and had lain him in the wicker basket. Elizabeth had asked him to place one of her favourite necklaces with him and Jack had un-ravelled one of the trinkets from his hair and placed it with the necklace in the little casket.

A little while later, it was a sad, solemn little group that stood at the graveside and said goodbye to John Sparrow. Elizabeth, supported by both Jack and Gibbs was inconsolable, but had insisted on being there. Gibbs had fashioned a crude cross to mark the grave. Silently, he vowed that he would do all in his power to help both Jack and Elizabeth to overcome their grief. He cried as he filled in the grave.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack was extremely worried.

It was 2 months since they had buried John, and Elizabeth was no better. He hadn't expected miracles, but all that Elizabeth did, for hours each day was stand by their son's grave and weep. It was as if she had lost the will to live, each hour slipped by as a living testament to the pain and suffering that they both felt. Jack feared that her heart was broken…that he would lose her. Slowly, they were growing apart. There were so many issues standing between them. He felt guilty knowing that he hadn't returned to her straight away from _The Pearl_. She felt guilty because she hadn't managed to keep his son safe for him. It felt as if there were mountains between them and that every day they fell further away from each other, lost in their own despair and not knowing how to claw their way back to each other…to salvation. Her body had now recovered from the ordeal but her mind was locked in grief.

They both needed healing and the only thing that jack could think of to provide the stability and healing that they needed was _The Pearl_. The ability to be at one with nature, to feel the breeze upon her face and to be part of a tightly woven crew might, just might, bring the two of them together once again and give Elizabeth the security and love that she desperately needed…the key to awaken her from her grief. _The Pearl_ was due back into harbour any day and Jack quickly arranged for John's grave to be tended and made his plans.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with this through all of the dark despair. I know it's been sad but brighter days loom ahead.**

**Thanks so much to everyone of you who have taken the trouble to review. You are brilliant. Every review is read and digested to try and improve my writing. You are ALL stars!**


	17. Chapter 17

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Seventeen

"Four months." Jack thought. "Four months and the improvement had been astounding…for them both!"

When they had first left the cottage and set sail it had been excruciating. The sensation of leaving their son behind had almost been harder for them than losing him in the first place. Jack would have gladly cut off his right arm to see a smile on Elizabeth's face, and had been shocked to discover that, in those early days, his compass was useless. Every time he opened it, the bearing had pointed toward Tortuga. To the one thing he wanted most in this world – his son.

Elizabeth had drifted about the ship, encased in her own little world, a sad, pathetic figure, paying no heed to the bustle of activity around her, staring, sightless across the ocean, consumed by thoughts of her son's spirit dancing across the waves, chasing after them. Gradually, thought The Black Pearl had worked her magic, had shown both the cruel and forgiving nature of the sea and the serenity of a well made vessel, crewed by a family of seamen, pulling together for the ultimate goal – survival.

The crew as a whole, without exception looked out for Elizabeth. She had, after all, been paramount in saving their way of life and, to a man, they felt a great sense of responsibility toward her. She was still their Pirate King and they all held her in high regard, as they did their Captain.

Jack knew without question that his crew wished them both the ability to recover from their grief and were happy to give them the time to heal secure in the knowledge that they were watched over. Silently, The Pearl gave them her strength, like the comfort of a family member she silently wrapped her spirit around them and enfolded them in her embrace. In the four months since they had returned to The Pearl the crew had attacked no ships, had taken no bounty, and yet not one man complained. Gibbs had seen to it that every man on board knew the importance of this voyage. Knew that this was the opportunity both Jack and Elizabeth needed to heal and recover. To end their grieving and live again.

Slowly, out on the vast empty ocean, Jack had become aware of them both returning to life. Healing themselves in the here and now of a well run outfit. The brilliance of nature around them, the feel of the salt spray in their faces and the wilderness bringing a sense of belonging. Now, when Jack opened up his compass, it tended to point away from Tortuga and his son's grave, towards Elizabeth, who now was the one thing he wanted most.

He would never forget his Son, thought about him every day, but needed to offer his love and commitment to the living not the dead.

He could see Elizabeth slowly awakening before him, like a flower opening in the morning light. Gradually they were emerging from the pain of grief and bursting into the sunshine. Elizabeth still had days when a crushing depression hit her, but they were becoming fewer. The dark days were slowly retreating at last.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

For many weeks Jack had been brooding on a problem and, no matter how he viewed it, it seemed insurmountable.

Although he and Elizabeth were together for the vast majority of the time, worked together, ate together, talked late into each night, they had not made love since the night before Jack had returned to sea following his recovery. He had realised that they both needed time to grieve and to stabilise their relationship once more, but, on the other hand, they were both passionate people, who needed to show and receive their love for one another. Jack was concerned that Elizabeth was closing her heart to that side of their relationship, was becoming afraid of opening herself to the possibility of future pregnancies and the emotional turmoil it would create. It worried him immensely, not only because he was a virile man, but he cared about their future, needed to fully bring Elizabeth to life again…wanted a child with her.

He couldn't see how to carry the situation forwards without seeming bullish and insensitive. With a shrug he decided that it would eventually sort itself out. All that he had to do was wait for the opportune moment.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

It was late in the evening. The sun had set and the sky was becoming dark, a fleeting twilight was nearing its end.

Jack had been in the hold for hours, inspecting the structure of the ship and then directing operations for repairs. He was tired and irritable. All he wanted was a bottle of rum and Elizabeth's company. As it was now late, the main deck of The Pearl was peaceful, and he took a moment to feel the refreshing breeze on his face, reviving him slightly. As was his habit, he automatically ran his experienced eyes over the length of the ship and up into the canvas to check for any problems. Then something caught his attention. A figure, high in the rigging, still and silent, their stance almost vulnerable.

"Dear God!" he thought. "Lizzie!"

Immediately, adrenaline shot through his body. He knew how dangerous the rigging could be, even to experienced seamen. Elizabeth had relatively no experience and was up there, alone with night quickly falling. Quickly, he started to climb, aware that he couldn't afford to waste time but, with her lost in her thoughts, couldn't surprise her suddenly and cause her to fall. She would need help to descend from her vantage point. Jack continued to climb, his eyes never leaving her…

Elizabeth had been alone in their cabin for hours. She had been lost in thoughts of John, of how he would have now looked had he lived, and slowly her feelings of panic and despair had come ebbing back. She knew that they were heading back into Tortuga, to re-supply The Pearl, give the men some shore leave and would then be heading back out to sea. Their grieving time over, The Pearl would once again be going about her everyday business.

Elizabeth was desperate to tend to John's grave. She could feel the anxiety rising within her with every mile they covered. She had an overwhelming need to know exactly where he was, to have some point on the horizon to focus her attention on. Her fingers closed around Jack's compass, left on the table earlier and she hurried outside. Flipping open the cover, her eyes eagerly watched the needle spin and stop, pointing to an as yet unseen destination.

Impatiently, she started to climb, firmly believing that from a higher vantage point she would be able to see the cliff tops of Tortuga. As she gained the highest point, with an uninterrupted view of the horizon, she repeatedly scanned, looking for the faintest sign of land in the distance. So absorbed was she that she became oblivious to the passage of time and the fact that it was swiftly becoming dark.

Suddenly, her senses registered the fact that she could no longer see the horizon. Her conscious mind started to kick back in and return her to reality.

With no warning, the wind suddenly picked up and lifted her hat from her head. Slowly, it hovered and then blew gently away. Instinctively she lunged for it…

And fell into empty space.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

**Oh dear…that's all for now folks. I'll post again in a couple of days. We'll be getting onto some smut again soon…can't have Jack feeling unloved can we?**

**You know how it works now! Go review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Eighteen

Elizabeth heard Jack's panicked shout and a hard hand shot out, seizing her wrist with a strength that seemed to almost wrench her shoulder from her socket. Sheer panic gripped her as she felt herself dangling in open space, the lanterns of _The Pearl_ visible far below. Instinctively she started to thrash about with her legs trying to find purchase, a place of safety.

She dimly heard Jack's voice. "Stop wrigglin'!" Strong fingers dug into her palm, slowly hauling her back up toward the rigging and safety. Gasping, she once again kicked wildly, desperate now to find a foothold.

Through a haze of pain and shock, she was aware of his other hand grasp her forearm and slowly manoeuvre her to a point where she could gain some purchase.

"Steady!" Jack ordered, his voice taut with shock and worry. "There's a foothold on yer right, six inches from yer foot."

Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth felt around with her foot, her ribs on fire from the pain of hanging from her arm but she tried valiantly to ignore it and concentrate on reaching a safe place.

White and grim faced, Jack moved with her, moving her body into a position closer to the rigging. Then, at last, her foot found the secured rope. A moment later, Jack hauled her forwards until her body met the main body of the rigging and she was able to take a firm purchase on it.

Jack's face was white with anger as he bent over her, protecting her with his body as she pulled herself together. "Ye bloody fool!" he roared. "Ye might 'ave been killed!"

Barely recovered from the fear, she flinched before the sheer force of his fury, only to feel her own spark in return. "And why would you care if I had?"

Roughly, Jack grabbed her forearms and hauled her against him, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "Ye are ev'ry inch mine, woman! There are too many things left unfinished between us fer me t' let ye jump t' yer death. I luv ye, Lizzie. If yer'd 'ave died, I'd 'ave died too!"

Elizabeth started to shake as the full horror of what had just happened hit her. Having been within a hairs breadth of losing her life, of losing Jack, she realised with startling clarity that she needed to live. To have a purpose. To move ahead, with Jack and embrace what was to come in their future. She felt her heart steady and was aware of Jack's anger diminishing.

Slowly, steadily, he helped her to climb down, aware of the crew watching them from the deck. Finally, they stepped down onto the firm boards of _The Pearl _and Jack heaved a sigh of relief. The crew dispersed as he swept Elizabeth up into his arms and marched towards their cabin.

Jack slammed the door shut behind him and put Elizabeth back onto her feet. For several moments they stood in silence.

Heart now hammering as she thought of her terrifying experience, Elizabeth fought back the sobs that were threatening to suffocate her.

"Hush, luv."

With a moan, Elizabeth closed her eyes and fell into the powerful arms that reached out to circle her. "Dear God, Jack-"

She felt the light touch of his lips and a shudder ripped through her. "Thank God you were there!"

"What in t' name of God we'r ye doin' out there?" he asked softly.

Through her sobs, she told him why she had climbed so high, and then explained how the act of falling, of almost meeting her end, had woken her to what was truly important to her.

Gently, Jack removed his compass from her waist where it was secured. Turning away slightly, he flicked his wrist to reveal the dial within. They both watched the needle spin and then point to Elizabeth.

"Yer t' most important thing in the world t' me, luv." Jack whispered. "Don't ye ever fright'n me like that again!"

Elizabeth reached over and removed the compass from his grip. As she took a hold of it, the needle shifted slightly, until it pointed directly at Jack's heart.

"Do I need to say more?" Elizabeth said softly, her eyes seeking Jack's.

Tenderly, Jack removed the compass from her palm and set it down onto the table.

"Tell m' what ye want, luv. How an' from who!"

"I want you, Jack for always and in all ways."

With those simple words everything changed. The past fell away. The fire in Jack's eyes burned bright, fed by desperation and a fierce, all consuming need.

Without another word, he began to tear at the row of buttons at the front of her shirt.

With a low growl, Jack hooked his fingers into the cloth and ripped it apart, then tugged the fluttering cloth from her shoulders until the perfect sweep of her upper body was revealed to him. His hands moved to cup her breasts and circle the dusky crests, now pebbled and urgent.

"Love me, Jack!" Elizabeth whispered. "Touch me. Touch all of me. Cover me with you – only you, Jack!" With frantic fingers she loosened his shirt and he helped her to pull it up over his head.

Elizabeth then fell to her knees, gasping as Jack's hot, hard body strained against her. Her fingers tore at his breeches. She was beyond words now, driven only be her hunger for him. Her lips could only curve and her tongue could only slide, restless and hungry.

Jack joined her on the rough boards, his need a wild, desperate beast within him. When his mouth crushed down upon her, she whimpered, fighting for more, always more, tongue against hot tongue, searching – just as his velvet shaft searched for her softness. Quickly, they divested each other of their remaining clothing.

When his hand found the warm triangle of curls at her thighs, Jack growled, low and dark, slipping his fingers deep.

Pleasure immediately burst through her, in solid, pounding waves.

Suddenly, she stiffened, fighting him. "No, Jack. Not that way. I want you with me. I want to feel you inside me, to wrap myself around you."

"Dear God, Lizzie!" With a ragged groan, Jack pulled away to knee apart her thighs. Even then she could not bear to let him go, arching her back and straining upwards to find the salty line of his throat with her lips.

Jack's whole body went rigid as he fought the urge to plunge home ruthlessly within her. "As God is m' witness, darlin', any more o' that an' I'll not be able t' wait. I'll be takin' ye here an' now with no preliminaries, wit' all the fanfare of a dockside whore!"

"Yes, now!" Elizabeth moaned, hearing nothing of what he said except that one word. Needing him inside her more than she needed to breathe.

"No!" he moaned, struggling to ignore the wild thrusting of her hips beneath him, the choked whimpers of desire and frustration that escaped from her lips, the flush of passion that slicked her skin. "No!" he gasped again, and knew that he was losing.

"Jack!" Elizabeth pleaded, nipping his neck with her sharp little teeth, enflaming him further, almost beyond endurance. "Please! Oh – now!" Her back arched taut like a bow, her nipples scraping his chest.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Elizabeth hated herself for responding so completely and hated him for knowing how to touch her so perfectly, but her body belonged to no-one but Jack. It was no longer hers to command.

And then he gave her what they both craved. With a heated groan, he rose above her and cupped her hips. "I can't wait any longer, luv. R' ye – oh God – sure?" His voice was ragged with his effort at self control.

Her answer came without sound, in the frantic movement and restless arch of her back.

"Take me then, luv." He cried, as his hot, engorged length slid deep inside her. "Ev'ry single inch!"

Elizabeth did.

Always wanting more, digging her fingers into his tensed shoulders and wrapping her long legs around his waist to draw him even closer.

He led her into the storm, just as he had promised, and she followed, just as she had promised, plunging and withdrawing in long strokes of endless, exquisite friction, every hard thrust wrapping her in his love.

Dimly, Elizabeth heard someone groan, a long, drawn out sound. Her or him she couldn't say. They were so close now, pore to pore, nerve fused to nerve, inch against every straining inch, that neither could tell where one ended and the other began.

Fire and shadow.

"J-Jack!" she gasped, suddenly uncertain, feeling a wild, convulsive tremor shake her.

"Yes, luv. Jus' relax, darlin'. I luv ye, Lizzie."

"Jac – Ohhhh!"

Suddenly, a great blinding wave of pleasure crashed through her, shocking her speechless, making her arch her back and whimper.

Jack's hands held her close, savouring the wild tremors that shook her, drinking the moans from her lips.

She fell.

And fell…

And found him waiting.

"Aghh! Yes, again! Again, darlin'!"

His face taut with strain, Jack began to move anew, balanced on his elbows, filling her with fire and wonder once more.

She is so beautiful, he thought dimly, through a haze of pleasure, feeling her contract again, each tremor branding him with an exquisite torture.

Yet still he held himself back, his whole being focused on her pleasure, filling her fiercely until she arched then fell back once more.

Fighting his own release, he watched her as her breathless sounds diminished and she ran slow, questioning fingers up his chest and onto his shoulders.

"Jack?" she whispered, sad in the realisation that she had not had him with her when she fell into the heat of passion. Not once, but twice.

His only answer was a savage, tortured grunt.

His thighs tensed. His belly flattened.

Liquid and hot, he slid home to the hilt and almost died when she began to convulse around him once more.

Elizabeth gasped. "But you – have not, that is, you did not –"

Jack groaned as her eager fingers dropped onto his chest, discovering the aroused male nipples. With a feral growl, he swept them over as one, catching her above him, his hands cupping her bottom. Around them, her hair fell like a silver curtain of flame.

Elizabeth was in heaven. Delighting in the unimpeded feel of him driving against the very core of her, and feeling powerful at the growls of pleasure her slightest movement drew from his lips.

This time, as the wave began to lift her, she felt Jack rise with her, muttering how much he loved her against her neck as they burst together into the full fury of the storm.

And then they shattered. Souls mingling over the vast distance of cloud and water, becoming one being at last.

Sleep came almost immediately. They lay together, where Jack had lovingly placed her on the bed, limbs entwined, dark hair tangled amongst silver, white skin against soft bronze.

For the first time in months, completely at peace.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

**Ok…the next chapter is the end to the story! SAD! Please let me know if you would like a sequel to this. I have several ideas but it's up to you lot…so go review and let me know!**

**You know how it works now! Go review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**NIGHT FEVER**

**Disclaimer. As Chapter 1.**

**NIGHT FEVER**

Chapter Nineteen

They stayed in Tortuga for five days. Gibbs and the crew on The Pearl, making frequent visits to the Taverns and the local Doxy's while the ship's hold was replenished with supplies.

Jack and Elizabeth stayed at the cottage. Although there were tears, they both felt the raw pain and hurt less keenly. They loved their son. Always would, but had found the courage within themselves to set his spirit free.

Elizabeth knew that when at sea, she would now feel his spirit with them, not chasing after them in a never ending struggle to find them. He was in their hearts and would always be with them.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

On a stormy night, twelve months later, a newborn baby's cry shattered the silence on the cliff top.

The next morning, Jack and Elizabeth proudly brought a new member of their family out from the cottage to the little grave.

"John," said Jack. "Meet Jacqueline, your baby sister. Watch over her as we watch over you."

And they stood in silence for a while, each contemplating what had happened, where it had led them and what they had learned.

As they turned to go back inside, Jack hesitated, looked out to the sea and whispered, "Godspeed, son."

**The End**

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

**Thank you so much for reading this story. PLEASE review it! A HUGE thank you for all those who have. You are ****all**** brilliant and your comments are gladly received. If you haven't managed to review yet…please do. I would like to know if you want a sequel to this one and as I don't have a crystal ball I have to know from you via a review. PLEASE – look, I'm begging now!**

**Thanks once again! Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
